Audio enhancement technology is often used for processing audio signal. The audio enhancement technology may include echo, reverb, acoustic-image expansion, equalization, and 3D surround.
Conventional audio enhancement technology generally uses modules to process an audio signal in a time domain or in a frequency domain after certain conversions. However, simply performing the enhancement-process to the audio signal in the time domain does not provide optimal effect, while performing the enhancement-process to the converted audio signal in the frequency domain increases additional computational complexity due to the time/frequency domain transformation.
Conventional solutions include performing a codec-process to the audio signal, followed by an enhancement-process to provide certain effect with reduced amount of computation. However, quantization noises cannot be avoided during the codec-process of the audio signal. When an audio signal undergoes an enhancement-process, quantization noises can also be increased. This can adversely affect sensing of the audio signals.